Ask Romano and Naples
by OtakusUnite
Summary: Ask Romano and my OC Naples anything you want!  Rated for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Author-Sama:** Ask or dare Romano and my OC Naples to do anything~ I'll make 'em do it~

**Japan:** Hetalia does not belong to Author-Sama. Naples however does. Enjoy yourselves! (^_^)v

**Romano: ** CHE? Why do I have to answer questions with this brat?

**Naples:** Why do I have to answer questions? =_="

**Author-Sama: **Eh? Cause its fun! :3

**Romano and Naples: **=_=;

….

**A BIT ON NAPLES~ So you can ask him questions~**

Human Name: Angelo Vargas/Luca

Age: 18-19

Gender: Male

Personality: A pizza loving Italian who loves to piss off Romano. He's devious and can off as a brat at times. He's good at hitting on both men and women, (Due Spending a lot of his childhood with France). He's nicer to Italy since he doesn't see him often, because he's on the south. Like Romano, he has a loud bark but no bite to back it up. Unlike Romano, he's more…uh let's leave it at 'flamboyant'.

Notable Relationships

Romano: More like a love/hate thing. Their personalities clash, which cause a lot of argument. Nerveless, they are brothers so they don't completely hate each other.

France: He spent a lot of his childhood with him. They are friends and Naples considers him to be more of a father like figure. (But he is still mad at him for not sending any troops during the Neapolitan War)

Austria: They are frenemies . Naples is still mad about the loss of the Neapolitan War and is constantly bothering Austria. They do share similar interest with art and music.

**Naples:** Si! Vivaldi will always be better than Beethoven!

**Romano:** But he's fucking German not Austrian.

**Naples: **I DON'T CARE!

**Author-Sama:** Uh..okay! OwO My assistant Japan and I will be waiting~

**Japan:** ^_^


	2. The First day!

**First Chapter!~ Enjoy!**

**Romano: **I can't believe I'm stuck doing this shit again!

**Naples: **=_= Calm down Fratello! We got some questions to answer!

**Romano: **Che? We actually got some?

**Naples: **Si. Apparently.

spain sad face...oh well we still have romano!...ok here i go...but first romano i need a hug i lost my grandfather in january of this year...he always wanted to take me to italy but he never got to...

romano:DID U MISS ME -glomps- u still got married right? right? let me see ur ring! -hugs-

naples: ...hi ...ummmm...be nice to romano and finnish ur sentences with IN BED

**Romano: **CHE CAZZO? Get off of me! Uh I'm sorry about you Nonno…I guess…

**Naples: **I'll be nice to him when he can be nice to everything else =_=

**Romano: **Dammit! Not this ''in bed'' shit!

**Naples: ** *smirks* Hm~ Sounds like fun! In bed~

**Romano: **=_= Fuck you.

**Naples: **In bed~

**Romano: **Now you're doing this on purpose!

**Naples: **In bed!~

**Romano: **On with the next one!

Romano: I'm baaaaaaack~ I missed you! =3= *Glomp* Anyway, you're always acting mean to N. Italy, why is that? Is someone jealous~?

Naples: *Hug* Nice to meet ya, I've been stalking your female counterpart lately, so it's good to meet the dude you. lD So, what's it like to be a part of Italy?

Both: You guys make me so proud to be part Italian. 8'D Keep being you and doing what you're doing!

(Author-Sama: Look~! I reviewed! Anyway, I can't wait to see the kinds of questions you'll get, and I'm even more excited to see how you respond~

Japan: Make sure Author-Sama gets her work done! If you do, I'll give you this~! *Holds out all of the doujinshi and yaoi in the world*)

**Romano: **I'm mean to him because he is annoying! I'm not jealous! Why the hell would I be jealous of him?

**Naples: **I don't think he's annoying….in bed…=_= Oh Dio..*blush*

**Romano: =_=** See what I mean.

**Naples: **My fem? She's cool….*sighs* in bed….Being part of Italy is pretty awesome!...in bed…..We have nice art and music and a rich culture! ….in bed….Dio I think that may be true…

**Romano: **Well we ARE Italian.

**Naples: **True.

**Author-Sama: **Yup! I can't wait too! X3

**Japan: **Hai! I'll do my best! Ah…so much doujin…

**Author-Sama: **That seems to be all for today! Remember to keep reviewing!~

**Japan: **Hai!

**Romano and Naples: **Ciao!


End file.
